The Wedding Night
by mer-may
Summary: The wedding night of Inuyasha and Kagome! Yay! This is cut from Chapter 6 of my main fic for conflicting with its T rating. This one-shot is rated M for implications of sex and sexual situations, with nothing really graphic contained. Thank you and enjoy!


**A/N: Soooo I cut this out of my main fic because I** **'m PRETTY sure it's rated M—I don't think I'm really graphic or anything, but I don't think it's appropriate for rated T. So I made it a one-shot. This goes in between the reception scene and when they wake up the next morning in Chapter 6 of my main fic.**

 **UPDATE: I** **'ve made a few small edits as of 01/2016**

"Well… Here we are." Kagome smiled up at him after they entered his home.

"Yeah…" he took a step closer to her and held her hands. "Here we are again. In the dark." He took her around the waist. "I've covered all the windows, shut all the doors." He glanced about the room. "It's just me and you." He rubbed his fingers along her back.

"I can barely see your face. But I can hear your voice." She cupped his cheeks, brushing her fingers along his jaw and kept them there.

"Then just feel me." He held her hand to his face tightly, pressing his body to hers. "Just know I'm here with you." He closed his eyes, burying his nose into her hair. "Alone, in this darkness, I'll stay beside you all night." He pushed his hips against her. "Come closer to me, Kagome," he beckoned, pulling her nearer to him.

Gliding his hands down the curves of her waist, he leaned down to her lips. Kagome began trailing her fingers through his hair, from his neck, to his chest, just about to finalize his kiss then remove his black haori when:

"WAH! MYOGA?!" Kagome shrieked when she spotted the small demon in his silver hair.

Inuyasha straightened urgently. "Myoga?!" He combed through his hair and immediately tore him out. Now having captured the little flea, he smashed him between the palms of his hands. "Why the hell are you in my house right now?! You damn rotten flea."

"I just— Well—" Myoga squinted his large eyes with surrendering guilt after Inuyasha opened up his palms. Then the little demon shot his gaze open in panic. "It's not what it looks like, I swear, Master Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha began squishing him more between two fingers. "Well, explain yourself, stupid rotten bloodsucker, because it's pretty obvious that this was our _wedding_ _night_. You were at the ceremony!"

"Well, you see," Myoga began sputtering, "I'm sure you remember when I sucked your blood during the reception! And, well—it seems I sucked too many people's, and it was all laced with sake, and—"

"And _what_?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I got drunk and passed out in your hair," he admitted plainly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes with sheer anger and annoyance. "Get outta here, Myoga." He squished the flea one more time then flicked him out the window.

"Soooorrrrrryyyyyy…!" Myoga cried as he flew away.

After slamming the window shut, Inuyasha turned back to Kagome calmly, a fist to his brow, "I can't believe that just happened."

"Yeah… What an awkward way to be interrupted," Kagome mused with a smile.

"I'm gonna go light some candles," he left the room with an infuriated huff.

"I really don't know how long it's going to take us to recover from that…" Kagome muttered ironically to herself.

Inuyasha returned with matches and candles and dimly lit up the room. He sat down next to Kagome on the bench by the window, still a bit irked. "At least now we can _see_ if Shippo or someone else is gonna decide to come bothering us next. Damn fox. Damn flea…" He leaned back irritatedly, taking a short breather next to her.

"Well, I'm not ready to stop there," Kagome crawled up onto his lap flirtatiously.

Inuyasha lifted his head up with a bit more enthusiasm. "Yeah?"

" _But_ ," Kagome started to say in a teasingly coy manner, "before we begin I have a condition."

"What? A condition?" Inuyasha was not understanding.

"This has been wonderful, and the most beautiful day. But before we do _anything_ , I've been thinking there is something I want to make fair first."

"Fair?" Inuyasha looked annoyed in his confusion.

"You've seen me naked a good handful of times, and I've only seen you, like, once. Let's change that—even those numbers. Alright? Undress."

"What? Seriously?" Inuyasha was so thrown off. "But not you?"

"Nope," she shook her head confidently. "I get to see you just as many times as you've seen me, first. Now get to it. Undress."

He was not complying. "This is ridiculously stupid, Kagome," he protested. "First Myoga comes in here and kills the mood and now you're making this humiliating."

"Undress," Kagome repeated smugly, waving him on with one hand as she got off his lap.

"And degrading…" he muttered as he reluctantly slipped his arms out of the sleeves of his black haori.

"And it wasn't any less degrading when you caught a peep at me?" she indicated snootily. "Besides, we're married now; this is totally different."

Inuyasha only grumbled to himself as he slipped off his kimono and white undercoat, and tossed both the black and white tops at Kagome. She caught them gleefully and condescendingly. She could see the sides of his bare hips through the triangular slits on each side of his gray hakama.

"Well there," he stood there stubbornly.

"Nice try. But, come on. I've seen you topless _multiple_ times. Now, pants too," she pointed to his hakama.

He rolled his eyes, shifted his weight, and only stood there.

Kagome took a step closer to him, swaying her hips in a seductive way as she made her way to his body. She only gazed at his bare chest. "Guess I'll just have to help you then."

She lovingly placed a hand against his bare skin then leaned her forehead against his hard chest as she began untying his hakama. The scent of his body filled her lungs, and feeling his chest rise and fall against her head reminded her of the fact that he was here, he was alive, and he was hers. She was so in love with him.

Kagome successfully untied the hakama but remained holding it up around his waist as she finally looked up at him.

And his expression was unexpectantly softer and more serious than it was previously. She was unprepared for this new mood, but it made her feel absolutely adored and protected by him. She could just feel the love radiating from his gaze.

He gradually gripped her shoulders and caressed them lovingly with his thumbs as he pressed his forehead to hers.

She could tell he didn't care anymore. He wasn't annoyed or being stubborn at all now.

Kagome gathered her beating heart then whispered to him, "Once I drop these, this will be 'one'." She held up one finger near his nose.

He only gazed at her leisurely and longingly, continuing to lean his head against hers. "I'm fine with that," he said gently. "You can see me as many times as you want, Kagome."

Kagome's heart jumped at his loving gaze. She gave him an appreciative smirk, a gentle peck, then dropped his hakama. He was now wearing nothing but his irremovable subjugation beads.

"You're _really_ attractive, by the way," she said.

He immediately stepped out of his lumpy heap of groom's clothing and fervently kissed her, his soft expressionlessness never changing. Kagome kissed him passionately in return—then when he barely parted from her lips, she playfully and spiritedly slipped out of his arms, scooped up all of his clothing, and ran into the next room with them.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing?" he cocked an annoyed eyebrow.

"Teasing you," she called from the other room, out of sight around the corner. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Keh. Sure… Strip me down, steal my clothes, then leave me here naked and alone," he complained to himself.

Kagome hid behind the wall of the other room and began stripping down out of her reception kimono immediately. She took her hair down and ratted her fingers through it quickly to give it volume. She tossed his groom's clothes aside and saw his red Robe of the Fire Rat folded up alone in the corner of the room. She smirked to herself contently. This was even better.

Kagome purposely wore her bra and underwear underneath her wedding clothes for these later endeavors with Inuyasha. She smiled to herself mischievously and excitedly, because Inuyasha may have seen her naked many times before, but she was sure he had never seen her in her tiny underwear from the future. She really planned on teasing him tonight.

Kagome quickly put on his red ensemble over her bra and underwear, flipped her hair with her hands a few more times to give it life, and finished in less than one minute.

She strutted back into the room completely donned in Inuyasha's red kimono and sashinuki hakama. It smelled strongly of him and she loved it.

He raised an eyebrow.

"If you want your clothes back, you'll have to take them from me," she said.

The sleeves fell dramatically over her hands and the bottoms bunched up at her ankles. It was over-sized in a cute, dainty way, and she cutely stuck the tip of her tongue out at him and smirked.

Inuyasha exhaled at the ceiling and waltzed right up to her whilst completely naked. "Okay you win." He arrived at her place across the room. "You've successfully manipulated me into stripping in front of you and now you've seen me naked one more time." He began reaching for the clothing on her body to reclaim it. "We'll keep playing your game until we're even. I get it."

Kagome gasped to herself. He was completely oblivious to the fact that she had stripped down before she put on the getup. He went for the opening of the red kimono like he wasn't going to find anything underneath it but another layer of clothing and completely pulled it open.

"Whoa," he ogled her bra, not expecting that at all.

Kagome only chuckled at his ignorance.

He stared at her chest in bewildered distraction. "These…are your weird other-clothes…" he realized. "Wait. Where's your kimono?" he glanced to the other room with perplexed brows.

"You honestly thought I was going to keep my _kimono_ on under this when I ran off to tease you?" Kagome grinned at him in entertained amusement. "This is your wedding night, Inuyasha. Not a day of modesty."

He put a hand behind his head sheepishly. "I thought you were serious about not letting me see you naked until you've seen me enough times..."

"I thought you wanted this house to become _ours_ ," she lifted a flirtatious eyebrow.

He inhaled with a start, realizing his mistake, as he blushingly looked off to the side.

"You know, you're really nice to just let me have my way with that, but I'm not going to do that to you," she promised.

He spoke, averting his eyes in pouty way, "I thought maybe you wanted to wait until I was human or something—it is only a few nights away—and by then you could have evened the score with how many times you've seen me naked. Then I could be human for our first time."

"Inuyasha, I'm not gonna take your wedding night from you." Then she speculated, "You actually think you might hurt me in your demon form?"

"No, I just know you were concerned about that," he said honestly at the ceiling.

She leaned into his upturned face. "Hey. Why aren't you looking at me?" she realized harmlessly. He hadn't looked at her once since he said he thought she was serious.

Inuyasha glanced about the room with flustered unpreparedness, "Uh, sorry. I just wasn't prepared for how…good you look in your weird clothes," he said in a chanted jolt of uncomposed awkwardness.

She giggled at him. Now he was acting shy like she was the other day. "Well, if you like it, Inuyasha, look. I'm your wife. It's not a crime. I was only teasing you earlier."

He carefully peeked back down at her with an appreciative frown. "Well, it's very…attractive."

"Sexy, you mean."

He hesitated with a start. "Yeah," he blushed at the floor again, and then back at her, smirking modestly.

"Wanna see the rest of it?" Kagome asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "There's more?"

"Yeah, the bottoms," Kagome stated informatively and dropped the rest of Inuyasha's clothes to the ground, stepped out of it, and stood there before him in her bra and underwear.

He stopped, speechless, before eyeing her up and down. "Wow," he pronounced. He didn't look away this time.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded dumbly.

"Oh my gosh, Sango was right. You're dumbstruck."

He smiled widely, laughing at himself and her, then readily held her by the shoulders, brushing her bangs aside.

Kagome took him by the hips, bringing him closer. "Oh, come here you. Are ya gonna finish undressing me or what?"

He gave her an avid crooked grin. "Gladly," he said without hesitation.

He wrapped her into his arms, and she muttered teasingly, "Let's just see if I can handle your demon form or not..."

He chuckled again.

And then he immediately hit a problem. "How the hell do you get this thing off?"

Kagome snickered, "Maybe I'll just let you figure it out."

"Kagome." He stopped fidgeting with the bra in seriousness. "If you don't tell me how to get it off, I'm just gonna rip it off you."

She sighed in playful surrender. "Fine. It's not like I can just get another one here…" She unhooked the clasp in the back for him. "There." She let it hang loose on her chest. "Care to do the honors?"

"Oh yes." He gently lifted up her body onto his, pulling her legs around him. "But first…" he held onto her from under her thighs, helping her to straddle his waist, "we need to pick up where we left off…" He pulled her more up onto him from under her legs, and began carrying her over to the bed in the other room, kissing her. He pushed her up against the wall on their way over, kissing her even more fervently, dragging his fingers through her hair and down the side of her face.

Kagome took his face into both of her hands and drove his head closer and closer to her mouth, clinging to him tightly, gasping and breathing deeply. This was so exciting and passionate; they were finally going to be one.

He toppled her onto the floor on the bed and pounced on her, and she kind of gasped with a start. He pressed his body more firmly against hers and only stared into her eyes.

"Kagome…" he murmured affectionately. "Kagome," he whispered again, only gazing at her softly and studiously, casually sliding his hand up and down the side of her arm, brushing the tips of his fingers along her joints. "I love you…" he said, holding himself up with a bent arm.

Kagome still had his face in her hands while she lied below him. "I love you too," she kissed his lips again.

His necklace—the only item left on his body—dangled onto her chest, and he pinned her to the ground, holding her wrists above her head. "I want you…" he leaned into her face, touching his nose to hers. Then tilting his head down slowly, gradually leaning in, he teasingly brushed his lips against hers. "Please let me have you…" he murmured, brushing his lips across hers again.

She whined in anticipation. "Yes…" she whispered in a gasping breath. "Please take me…" she nipped at his lips. "I want you so bad."

He carried his arm down to her chest and slowly slipped away her unclasped bra. She only stared up into his wandering eyes as she let him undress her, pulling her arms out of her straps, and letting her limbs fall invitingly open past her torso at her hips.

He took this opportunity to explore her. Kissing softly, touching lightly, squeezing gently. She took that as her cue to do the same to him. And just like the other day, she caressed his bare chest with her palms and trailed her hands down his abs as she kissed him. Every inch of him was a new discovery. It was exhilarating getting to know each other's bodies.

He held her waist in his hand and wrapped the other around her thigh, sliding the palm up her leg until he found her hips. He slipped off her panties, flicking them off at the ends of her toes, and she sighed deeply with readiness against his lips.

They were now both completely naked together.

As he held her down, he stared straight into her face. "Now _I_ have a condition before we do anything," he whispered.

"Oh…?" she simpered up at him powerlessly. "What?"

"Let me lick you."

She turned her cheek with an amused, unsure smile. "Is that like…a dog thing?" she questioned curiously.

"No," he chuckled, "that's not what I mean."

She twitched her brows with sudden realization.

He teased her first. And her breathing swiftly quickened into sharp inhales and ragged breaths. He could hear the pounding of her heart, and it only encouraged him more. She dug her fingers into the sides of the sheets and held on for dear life, or else she might fly away.

She wanted to return the favor. She sat up against him and slipped her tongue into his mouth, planning to use her tongue to explore him in other ways. He moaned in anticipation. Especially because of the way she was touching him.

She eagerly played with him in what ever seemed to easily satisfy him. Then she gently rolled him over onto his back, continually kissing him on the way down. And before it went too far, he pulled her off of him. "If you don't stop now, I'm not gonna be functional for the next part," he mumblingly warned with difficulty. "At least…not for a while."

She smirked and understood.

When he finally mounted her, he was extremely careful.

And she was right; the warmth of his bare skin against hers was wondrous. It was incredibly exciting learning how they fit together so perfectly.

Hearing Inuyasha's breathing against her ear, feeling the closeness of his lips against her cheek, the proximity of his body, her own little gentle gasps—it only made her cling to him more. His pleasure. His need for her. She couldn't get enough of him. She clawed for his back, grasped at his body, clung to his frame.

He was so in love with her.

And he didn't know it would feel this good to have her. The way she grabbed onto him. Her little moans against his cheek. He sighed lowly in anticipation. Damn, he'd wanted her for such a long time now. And it was even better than he'd imagined. He held her, he loved her. He couldn't get enough. This was ecstasy. This was rapture.

On the verge of heaven, on the brink of joy, trapped between pleasure and paradise, they felt alive. Kagome's head was reeling. Every touch was electrified, every kiss was bliss. Any simple movement caused chills down their limbs. She couldn't see straight. His head felt like mush. She was dazed. They wanted this to last.

They finally had each other.

And when Inuyasha toppled over next to Kagome, she was breathing calmly in the afterglow.

He exhaled heavily. "Oh, man…" he panted. "Let's do that again…"

Kagome nodded eagerly and readily, clinging to him.

And when they finally fell asleep, she could still feel his touch in her dreams.

 **A/N: If you want the next scene it** **'s in Chapter 6 of my main fic. Thanks for reading!**

 **And to answer that guest review question: Yes, that last line was completely inspired by the song Every Time We Touch by Cascada. Love that song :)**


End file.
